coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8761 (29th October 2015)
Plot Yasmeen worries about Alya's distracted state. Gary hands his notice in at Jason's Construction but goes off on one last job before Alya can catch up with him. Ken helps set up the Jamila House art class where Audrey is an attendee and the two have been set up to meet by Cathy. Tyrone organises Halloween costumes for the family. Sophie finds some garage premises for Kevin to buy on the ring road but it's at his upper price limit. Norris considers cancelling The Inexplicable when the latest issue isn't delivered but Mary objects. Aidan questions the amount of time that Alya is taking off. Yasmeen is the life model at the art class. Cathy's sister, Nessa Warner, turns up at Roy's Rolls looking for Alex who has been missing overnight. Gary signs the gym papers and asks Jason to be his best man at the wedding. Alya asks to speak to him in private. Roy takes Nessa to the art class to break the news to Cathy and the attendees volunteer to help search. Alya and Gary find Sharif and Zeedan at home and she asks them to leave so she can speak to Gary alone. Aidan demands to know from Sinead where Alya is but she refuses to tell him. Tyrone and Fiz have to wear each other's Batman and Catgirl costumes. Alya tells Gary that she's slept with someone. Nessa embarrasses Ken and Audrey when she assumes they're married. Audrey’s quick to explain that they’re not a couple. Ken’s quietly disappointed whilst Nessa seems pleased. Brendan Finch, the editor of The Inexplicable, calls in the Kabin with a batch of the latest edition. He berates Norris for his rude phone call to his assistant earlier. He and Mary are taken with each other. A furious Gary demands to know from Alya who it was she had sex with. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.00pm as only one episode was shown on Friday 30th October due to coverage of the Rugby World Cup. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alya takes action when she discovers Gary has signed the contract for the job at the gym and asked Jason to be his best man; Ken and Audrey offer to help in the search when the son of Cathy‘s sister Nessa goes missing; Mary is smitten when the editor of The Inexplicable calls into the Kabin with the latest edition of the magazine; Sophie trawls the Internet looking for premises for Kevin; and Hope insists Tyrone and Fiz dress up for Halloween too. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,150,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns